DTKAU BOOK TEN (10) Level 20, The Movies, and the Bonus Series
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: Getting to Level 20, approaching the Final Encounter, and facing everything in the Monster Manuals, how were the last two years of your life?
1. C1 Uh Oh This isn't as bad as it looks

THE HALLS OF FLESH

S10E1 Uh Oh...

s10e1

The Halls of Flesh

this is all going a lot

now that we are reading a little close to level 20

everything doesn't really make sense anymore

at least that's what it seemed like after last session

reminds me of fallout, once you get to level 20 which is the cap

and you don't get ex pe anymore

its like the fun just stops

you need the XP flow in order to keep having fun

in regardless to everything I just said

be mind I'm still just reading at you

the Halls of Flesh is not a Minotaur

for the Halls and Corridors is not a Drag Queen

make it unlivable for normal human beings

unspeakable and horrible diseases

losing with miscreants

unlikably trace and fowl decor

the halls of flesh dowse some of the most unlikely

and uncontrollably BEAST

ABOMINATIONS that no man could have devised sit happily

HERE & THERE

sit devices

flows through the halls like the bloody remains

and in tracks abominations that have no chance

A Drider named Mahear, and his prodgeny, his daughter

dark experiments and Weird Science still resonate within the region

in conclused trapped and vile possible things

Dark Space, looses Chokers and other dark things

twins with athletes cold

and even an home unevenly rounded

these are unnaturally remanderly

TWINS are Unwished and Madness

Claire made from an unholy union of the GODS

Region A, with the Drow, and the Protoplasmic Goo

that can not be destroyed

(IN THIS PLACE I CANNOT DIE)

There are the truest kind of evil

as they are not destroyable

they all seem destruction they lack understanding

the actions have lost all semblence of morality

rather they are the core of the region gathering

and the reason the inevitables in region neast

if nothing else region I is the leader of the cause

whatever remnants of the leaders infernal experiments show up

having the Sea or being discarded

having hear for centuries or having the BEAST

The Celestials dungeon walls have caused them to pull back

Having E & C regions of the dungeons

and the discarded evidence left by the hero Mahear

Winning back Centuries to win back driders

There they drew Drow slaves

In Tao searched for a new HOME

Racing among lost statues and driders

they stumble through a series of old

And ceizing region M and Set their slaves to the task of

Forgetting the Region

Their Dungeon Walls still CUT into the EARTH

Wasn't long before the driders learn to experiment on their Drow slaves

Built laboratories to create more Driders

The region in Tambdumb

The Final structure of the Region indominate

made the wholes abyssal in nature

Mahear weirdly experiments

Weirdly attract other abominations

Likeable unthinkable mutations where they should

Decades before Puttin forth a create beyond what they could imagine

Drake-TED

While the experiments were widely uncontrolled in the DUNGEON

Perhaps the Dark Goddess of the Drow chose to not

INTERVIEN

Driders giving into the same arrogance

As the former masters were lost in error

Whatever the cause a single night lost in the

Given a new home to the driders

Having traded HOME for everything traded in CREATION

Trading Drider slaves to gain a Coven in this Region

REGION K

A Bronze Dragon Egg

Mahear took a couple dozen drow and injected them with a fowl

Serum he concocted with fowl chemical elixers

Protoplasmic emzymes

and lingered in agony for months before

Dying at the hands of the drider Chucknuckey

Chillabears spilled into a Ooze form

Massive mutated Jelly

Boost to a massive protoplasmic flesh

Only their madness with after a few short hours

Tampered out of the laboratory

And into the southern halls of Region 1

The twentyth or Twelf Drow survived

Less convulsing and haunting in a catatonic state

(Katatonia)

A three-headed abomination

Too screwed up to act suspicious

Mahear's all but One of the Assistants

Totally fell into vicious attacks

Most of the complex was lost except

Two in-escape-able journals

Broke through the wall

(breaking the 4th wall breaking the 4th wall)

Doors, inn search of more victims

Of course, forced the driders to search the abandoned

Once called home with the driders and forced to abandone

Were claimed small pockets of the region

But to no avail the driders forced the slaves to abandon

place regard what little is left for us to do

These were the halls of flesh and provoked their bretherns attacks on one another

COMPLETE MADNESS

Environment of the Halls...

S10E2 This Wasn't As Bad As It Looked

S10E2DTNduringthefleshenviromentofthehallsinvitingcontainationsofthehallsMAHEARofthehallsoffleshutteredduststaberedleaynamedalotofunnaturalexistenceheretohavetheundeaddarenotenterenoughtohavethistrappedexistenceofacharacternonecouldhavewhileventuringwithinthehallsoffleshenviromentspreearthqueakecontainednothankstotheareaminglewiththeUNHOLYspeartherwhommeditatesionsregionsofthemaxtheabominationsofthosewhointhehallshavingdoubtingitareopraopertiesrecentlyrivalsfindthatotherutterintherudeawaakening(PRONG: RUDE AWAKENING)charactersandcreaturesthatrythatduenaturallyasconstructsthatareathatinjuiredfleshsoondiscoveredmiraculouslythesepropertiesthesedisirmentthelivingcreaturesthatduedesiouslycultsandanunaturallostofwaitinsteadofthenormalrateandthecreatureslvingthroughtyourBOSSandpointsoutyourrealitygayandreconingtargetrayathoomeinhispajamaschewmuchofagoodthingisabadthingtheclearistaffectionistheclericsfortheaycanclearthoughtsandsufferwhatwehearinourdreamsisufferedthroughyouinthemomentyoudisregardedmeGLADISISmistakeandsochooserisencreaturesoutnumberedbycontructsdiscoveredtheirisapricetobepaidanditiswellhiddenthenaturallearthatkeepsthemfrombeinggcompletelyhiddeninthenorthhailandincaseofcreaturesapearstohavetakenenoughdamagetohavereducedthemtotheirconstitutionscoreDC20fortitudesaveMUSTBEMADEfailureofresultsresultsininsultssuchasthefollowingDRIDER(you are a drider now sucks for you)firstcontact(First Contact is my favorite Star Trek movie sorry)abandonedchambercubbyholesoutherncasheaydisciplinedmadnesslookcloserdeadendaboandoeguardpostchokerleairdeathanddarkdnesssDEATH&DARKNESSchokerlaircloakedandwaitingspoilsofwardon'tlookbeneaththecovversabandondeddbgauradpostfleshpostseasonD'schamberseasonD'sRandomencouterssenselessregionssenselescaveentracehiddensoundshiddenwalk(love hot woks)MAHEAR'santichamber, itsfilledwithchambersakickinthepantsdownthehatchviewingroomacaseofmadnessavoliatechaacehgchamberofthegreendeathambushapathofdeaththepathoflairappraochingthedeathcapsaproachesawebgetacursedweaponwhilepulling3attheirhomethierancientsentinelsmistakechamerhaomadelemonadehiddenguardroomsuthernhcmaberiddenroomchokepoiteastchokepointwesthiddenamusemtnetguardpostshrinecelldeadenddarkeningshadowhiddenbarracksdoorofLOREWRATHtempleSHALAR'squarterfallbackpositionsouthernhallpassagewellwearegettingclosetolevel20yougotsomeXP[:)]


	2. Chapter 2 The Pyrefaust

S11E1 This Doesn't Sound Good

DTNS11E1

Ya know it seems

like the adventure already peaked

with the mention of what the plot is already going to be about

these next couple levels I don't really understand anything about what I am saying anymore

OKAY

So...

You are at the Pyrefaust

A home of Bufftale and other creatures who take this uneasily

Comprised of igneous rock

Fire Giants Salamandars Trolls

Kobolds, Wyverns, and all evil creatures

Creatures carved out Critters

Oozing Volcanic Rock Structures

The territorial markers the great red dragon

Tyrese

Presides over the inhabitants of the Pyrefaust

Throught a powerful aura fear prozides its providence

Every inch of the structure this is a region characterized by absolute fear

Cyrus's will the law of the Pyrefaust

The Pyrefaust Creation

the tales of the Pyrefaust

the prisons creation tales of the Celestials

the prisons task the red dragon TYRESES

Power of the kingdoms

and more of Tyresesus' deeds are infinite

A Legend Possible Etched into the history books

Of Main, tales of bards failed to tell

His Reign

of terror for centuries

of celestials finally subdued him

the celestials finally tried to subdue Tyresesus

THEY DECLARED THE GOD's EXECUTION

A PACT OF WAR IN HEAVEN

would not do everything in his power to avenge his son

a VOID of CONFLICT with the CELESTIALS struck a BARGAIN

OF THE GOD OF CHAOS

provided promise

and having imprisoned provided Tyrus

the god of chaos would surrender?

honored the children entombed in Tyrus

with his accord the TITAN's mighty thunderclap

with the heavens the celestials shattered

the tremendous force of the earthquake did shatter its plans

the god of chaos tosses children into the OCEAN

the great dugeon of the celestials

Puttin them in magma the GODS did right

into stone and the Pyrefaust was forged

OR THE STORY IS TOLD TO CHILDREN

Tyrus is one of the most feared entities in the dungeon

at the most present leave is a young Wyrmling

Tyreus craved control of the month

Endless Celestialses

Morseluses Hunger for Annihilation

hungrey and with displeasure in life

lust for devestation

WARP to the deities of the ABYSS

and gave him unmatched WHORE

a sleep to be botched

DWARFED his stage the CELESTIALS

and imprisoned Tryus behind the magic walls

OR SO THE LEGEND GOES

you would loose a sleep that would last 1000 lifetimes

One for each kingdom you destroyed

One for each earthquake came each dungeon decided

Shaping the glacial importance and glass barrier

and then the BEAST woke from its sleep

as the walls of the dungeon Wayne'd the temporus power grew

the structural Pyrefaust

have made their home in the Pyrefaust

the Pyrefaust's ecosystem

the Pyrefaust

Consist of a series of Niches

of RINGS

each RING

has a community of creatures in the center

Each ring has an unexplicable drought of the creatures to protect it

The Tyre is waiting to be awakened by the creatures of Tryus

Each race draws upon the evil in a different way

The uncontrolled patried

it makes each of the inhabitants territorial

Rarely reave their Reign

such ter-i-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-=t=t=t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

ter-tar-tar-ter-

Territorian Tartean... Something

Totalitarianism

they rarely leave their

impells each ring to make

Ta-territorial markers are used

unsually large salt structures are taxed

and carved basins lava flows REACH

strewn with Haintings

whatever iconography works

interaction is RARE but when it happens

the halls a round aliments

position hierarchy

rings exhibit a mutualism

while others are less cooperative

THERE ARE NINE RINGS BASED ON LOCATION

Where Tryus is weak and Tyres is evil strong

S11E2 Flame Brothers & Salamanders

S11E2DTN

Just make it stop

Just make it stop

but its already inside you

you can't stop until you finish

its all positive XP

EXPERIENCE

Bro you are missing out

the place of this bad Pyrefaust

and impossible dread the despair of

this Pyrefaust is shaken to the end

this impossible thing and this should

be reinforced by the tomb and such

impossible traps and Salamandars do not

decay and they are led by the Colglamorate

the salamandars have this impossible stone

I don't like hearing that this Red Dragon

is the Master they maintain a close guard

on their Masters 3rd 4th and 5th rings

of Pyrefaust, they have 2:33 The salamanders

have errected large igneous Rocks with Snake like SEALS

burna intos STONE

Then Mahear's inhabitants of the second WING

Climb it up into the Pyrefaust (GOD OF WAR TRILOGY!)

Are you into this Mahear? (Why haven't they Slain Mahear yeat?)

THE RED DRAGON IS THE MASTER

tis spying dragon tomb acts like themselves

And Co-exist with such creatures

and have contact with others

in a close guard in a close CLOSED

Diamond in any creatures in the REALM are CONSUMEd

Wither 3rd 4th and 5th rings of Pyrefaust

The 3rd ring of Pyrefaust is located in a River of Lava

Fire Giants make their home in a river of lava

STORE

they have created a malicous duo

A SOCIETY OF BANKS

(HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

THE MAGMA FLOW

THE FIRE GIANTS

(Call me Puttin of Gihatenax)

Bewares a greater circlet of PERSUASION

Before the river itself

They worshiped higher River trying to destroy everything

They worshiped and Prayed to Highres and Tyres worshiping them

Despite the fire giants

and their ability to respond to their

the LEAST revelant BEAST

and the Fire Giants show them little respect

a 4th and 5th RINGs Pyrefaust in structure

a 4th ring OCCUPIED by TROLLS

once in prison violent wrestled safely

their walls and fire giant sieged

Conquered the trolls

appeared this ancient relic

forcing them to the dungeon proper

despite the firery furior of the giants

RETREATED INTO THE 4TH RING

here they found effreti

and Balthazaar's uncaring Enchanted

A Troll Accent accidently prayed to me

Who in turn granted their wishes and became

their General in the Campaign against ME

FIRE GIANTS

Never thought the trolls would protect the GIANTS

FIRE!

WAGE WAR!

RAGE WAR!

IN THE INHABITANTS OF THE 5H RING THE AZERS

** THE GIANTS!

The Azers initially enslaved by the Giants

Mine for Gems

(Geometry Wars)

I can't believe how much of this we did

We put them in the forges

There was little the Azer's could be

A SELF-PROCLAIMED PROPHET DROVE

the giants hurt turn tail and got made!

A single word from his holy body and pressence

An Icy Giant got hurt and his fire giants got back

Framing the Azer and the giants "Azer"

and in turn turn tail and RUN

and became their guardian protector and SAVIOR

LEADER he treats the Azers well

HEX wood gem stones with EASE

with his ritual

HE ASK BUT DOES NOT DEMAND THAT THE AZERS GIVE DAILY SERVICE TO HIS GOD

S11E3 More Flame Brothers and Salamanders?

11e3DTN

WHILE OUTSIDERS SEEMINGLY DON'T IMPROVE

OF TARANUTIKUSSES WILL

HE IS BENEVELONETNT

WORTHY OF SUSCIPISCIOON

TRUTH TERROR CALS

GOAL IS NOT ONLY VIAL

PERHAPS THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE IN THE REGION

TERRORCATTLES' AS ALL BUT THE ITEMS HE NEEDS

FOR HIS RITUAL

TWO WIDESPREAD POTIONS OF FIREBALL

NORMALLY FIREBALL CAN NOT BE PUTTIN A POTION

BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL EXCEPTION

BUT THESE ARE USED IN A VERY SPECIFIC MANNER

THE CLOAK IS ITS EACH ALL NESS

TWO WILLING SACRIFICES ONCE COMPLETE

CURTAL BECOME A DIVINE LIVING FIRE

CAPABLE OF ALMOST ANYTHING

WHAT AM I EVEN READING?

ANYMORE?

WHAT IS A COMPLETIONIST TASK?

THE FIRST ETERNAL PYREFAUST HAS NO ETERNAL SOUND

THE HOARDS OF SALAMANDERS AND FLAME BROTHERS

THEY ARE WRONG THE OUTSKRITS OF THE FIRST RING

EXPELING SALAMANDERS AT THE FROST OF THE NORTH GATE

IN DEEP CHASM

IN LONG FLAME OF THE SALAMANDERS

THE PUSH THEY CROSS IS THE SALAMANDERS

FIRE SALAMANDERS RULED BY REBEL SALAMANDERS

PROMISED RANKS OF THE FLAME BROTHERS

THE FLAME BROTHERS OF THE SALAMANDERS

A LOW SOCIETY OF SALAMANDERS

FLAME BROTHERS ARRIVE AT SALAMANDERS IN SOCIETY

PROVEN THEIR WORTH AS GUARDIANS OF THE COMMUNITY

THE FLAME BROTHER SALAMANDER PROVES A WORHTY DEED

A LESSER LORD AND PROVIDES CONSTANT EXPANSION

CROOKCRESSOR PROVIDES LITTLE SELF ESTEEM

BROTHER SALAMANDERS BY THE LOCKETS THEY WEAR

EACH SCALE FROM THE NOBLE SALAMANDERS

AND PROMOTE THEM

THE DEVILS THAT RULE THE SALAMANDERS...

CANNOT BE DISTINGUISHED FROM THE OTHER SALAMANDERS

ON THEIR FORHEAD THE CREWSHAWHEAR

AND THE REST OF THE SALAMANDERS

CONSIST OF THE LEVEL LORD

AND CONCERNIOUS

AND CONCERNIOUSPSI

AND STRONGEST OF THE SALAMANDER LEVELS

FOUND THE BRUTE STRENGTH OF DESPAIR

AND MATCHED OPPONENT OF CREWSERIOUS

CHURNING OF THE LORDS HAP HAPPY

A TENTACLE SENSE OF GOAT HAPPY

THE AZER IS THE WEAKEST OF THE THREE LORDS

AVOIDS CONFIDENT HIGHLEY OF THE OTHER THREE LORDS

DEAL WITH PHYSICAL PROBLEMS

WOW EVEN THOUGH NONE OF THAT NOISE MADE ANY

TECHNICAL SENSE IT STILL TAKES UP A TECHNICAL

AMOUNT OF TIME WOW!

SENSORY IMPOINTS DATA

FOR ME THAT WAS ALL REALLY HARD HITTING

WHAT EXACTLY DID I JUST SAY?

JUST USE SHAWK AND AWE

SHOCK AND AWE

SHAWKENAW

THE GATE OF THE PYREFAUST

THE ENTERANCE TO DESPAIR

CENTURIES OF THE NEST

MALT

NEST OF THE VIPERS

SLAVE BROTHER SALAMANDER STUCK IN TAR

DARE WARDS

PIT TRAP

STUCK IN PATH

ABSOLUTELY SLATED BEARS

SINK HOLE(S)

TACT BLOOD OF THE EARTH CROSS ROADS

TREASURED SECRETS

WAH!

CULT OF TYRES

CROSSING THE RIVER BRIDGE

THE FOREVER FIREGIANT FORGE

TREBUCHET GIANTS

FIRE GIANTS MELTING POT

IRON ORE DEPOSITORY

THE HIDDEN DROP OFF THE FIRE GIANT PRISON

ALCOVE

INTERSECTING PRISON

THE DIE-ING PITS

ROOM OF FLAMES ROOM OF FLAMES

THE FORTH RING OF THE PYREFAUST

AZER MINING EQUIPMENT STORAGE

A BURST OF LAVA VOLCANIC

GEMSTONE MOUNTAIN

STATUE OF THE SERITAINI

REST OF THE UNUASUAL SIZE (IYKWIM)

REST OF UNUASUAL SIZE

SWARM OF REST

FREE RANGED RAST

RAST COURT OF BLOOD INDIVISIBLE PENDULUM

CAGED WYVERNS

INTERSECTION OF FIRE

UNLOCKING SWITCH

DINING WYVERN

PIT OF DARKNESS TRAPPED WYVERN

DEAD WYVERN "FIRE IN THE HOLE"

PRISONS OF FATE

FIRE WOMAN!

THE ICE PRISON OF THE ANCIENT DEVOURER

THE SECURIC THROUGH THE TUNNELS

THE ICEY CHILL THE FLOOR IS FROZEN

UNCERTAIN THE TUNNEL IS NARROWER AS YOU PROGRESS

ICE PUDDINGS UP THE WALLS AS YOU

ACT THE GLACIAL WALL

THE CRACK IS SMALL ENOUGH FOR A SMALL TROLL TO GO THROUGH

SITTING IN AN AMPLE ROOM FOR YOU TO ENTER

CRACK DARK ORANGE THROUGH THE ICE CORNER WALLS

YOU EMERGE FROM THE WALLS UNTO A CRACKED PLATUU

ENTIRELY COVERING THE ICE

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3 THE MOVIE (level 20)

DTKAU THE MOVIE

DTKAU THE MOVIE LEVEL 20

At this point so close to level 20,

I have to really reflect on every

game that involves leveling. Some

thing where you have to have an

amount of time already spent doing

an activity to gain levels to have

an increased advantage in the

activity that you are doing. Hence

the leveling. You are getting close

to level 20. And uh, I just can't

believe how much it takes to get us

there, ya know. We are just at it

for days... we are just at it...

going at it... going at it...

And it is like who set these titles

there to try and be achieved and by

what means are we moving forward to

achieve them. The titles. You are

honestly never going to be done

with this thing. Relenting into the

shallows. Prison cells and traps

intending to entrap demonic beings

once sprawled across the region

but Derro excavations cracked the

portion of the dungeon and roof and

flooded the region with murky water

only pockets of structures remained

within the region shallow wash

surrounded by dungeon debris and

parished demonic prisoners during the

centuries following the flood.

Sentiment corrupted the Leg as well

as beings swarming the lake. Of the

Region. Many of the Regional beings

having censored the room paranoid

and in some cases openly hostile

eventually curious in migratory

monsters, crept into the dungeon

through the monument. The mountainous

lake. Caverns adding to the region.

Some where killed or victimized.

To the region adding traps and other

floors. And rose to power dominating

all others. Wisher course and liking care.

A hail of Hags has taken up residence.

And Anorara a narrow straight.

A narrow stretch of partially collapsed

dungeon rooms. A butting of undead

tombs in the region. The vicious

creature plot to take control of the

region for themselves.

All unattainable opposition and

enslave all others. A wide variety

of terror tactics at hand. Are feared

at hand by nearly all the dead. Citizens

who VIEWS them as great lingering evil.

For the wash floored in, and great

DRAGON LAIR.

Lording over all territory within

view. And praying mercilously of

any who pray without.

The dark waters and few remaining

dungeon corridors.

The beast has grown too large to

leave this place.

And contents remains with its

surroundings remaining the fulcrum

of power.

HE VIEWS EVERYTHING AS PROPERTY!

Terran as play things and to be toyed

with as cruel pleasure.

AS HE SEES FIT

Cut between these two outpost are

outfits of disfit.

Aquatic races both resting in the

north and western waters.

MERFOLK

Naturally a defense of mischevious

personalities.

MERFOLK TOO VIOLENT

They view their water home as a

prison yet they must defend it if

they are to survive.

SWAMP MANITEES

VIEW YOUR FINAL HOME!

keep outsiders at Bay.

OPEN

CONFLICT

OF RECENT EVENTS

Anu reflection of recent disfactions.

Creepy Crawlers in Deep Waters may be found.

UNDER WATER EPIC SKELETON BATTLE

Mosaic room (just like in the beginning if you heard it.)

TILES AND MOSAIC PATTERNS

COLLAPSED

ROOM

DENSE FONG

...

...

WRYM BOSS BATTLE

NECROJADES BOSS BATTLE

GRAY RENDER BOSS BATTLE

WATER NAGA BOSS BATTLE

MERFOLK ARMY BATTLE

THIS HAS BEEN AN UNDERWATER CAVE ADVENTURE

FORGE

Coral Reef

Bog lands

Merfolk Outcast

Bright lights, deep folly

Lake Channel

The Final Resting place

Dragon Snare.

Dragon Strike.

Caged Avatar.

Abyssal Edge.

Well of the last resort.

Hunting Mist.

Scouts.

Camps 1, 2, 3.

Checkpoint.

Chains of remorse and eternal charm.

Golem POST

Lizard Folk TRAP.

THAT SETTLES IT!

YOU WENT THROUGH SO MUCH!

ITS BEEN AN OBSCENELY LONG TIME

YOU ARE LEVEL 20 and now FULLY

LEVELED UP

(YOU ARE LEVEL 20 OF YOUR CHOSEN CLASS)

{how often do you actually reach level 20}


	4. DTKAUGTReBS1 The Tome of Unlving

DTKAUGToReBS1E1

Dungeons and Dragons The

Worlds Largest Dungeon

Kai Abridged Ultra GT (or

maybe) REBORN S1 The Tome of the

Unliving E1 Pilot

THE TOME OF THE UNLIVING

Though often considered the ULTIMATE solution

DEATH does not always put an end to EVIL

(LIKE ME)

Sustained by the power of forbidden magics and dark passions

Some creatures bargain away their dignity for a cursed immortality

And in so DEFY MORAL LAW

As with the DIVINE

Some of the greatest multiply VILLIANS

Are those who become the UNDEAD

THE GODS FORGED A NEW MONUMENT TO THE FINALITY OF LIFE

To sprawling crypts that houze unliving WONDERS

THEIR MOST SACRED LAWS

A place where such ABOMINATIONS might live out their depraved existence

Their immortal IMPOTENCE

To the TOME of the UNLIVING!

Within the Prison of the FORGOTTEN

In the Era of the Great(er) prisons creation

Were in turn gathered and placed in the DIVINE CRYPT

(LIKE my WALLET)

Among these HORRORS were HELL CHAMPION

GnarRaCataTerryA

(that's a name?)

CaestielCatatisheUhz

and a creature KNOWN AS

THE WORLD EATER

(...)

With an army of rotting servants

The Petty DeathLords

These nightmares were sealed away

These monsters were put away with their

bodies and for centuries the monsters did just that

Brooding on IMAGINED LIVES and LEAVING PLOTS against the WORLD

HAS FORGOTTEN THEM

until recently...

Unto something began to stirback unto a twisted form of life

Awakening more than a host of his ARMIES and LORDS

but also with the potential of ETERNAL DEATH

AT THE HEART OF THE TOME OF THE UNLIVING

a Shrine a Century

the 3'o Aspects

OF THE GOD OF DEATH

BETWEEN STATUES

...died...

The mercilous executioner

Sands Dias

(Dias? as in Zues?)

Filled with Holy Light and imprisoned

THOSE with DIVINE RADIANCE intended to SLEEP until the end of TIME

Of the Shadows of the Gargantuan World Eater

A creature of such power the prisons Celestial Guards

Had to allow it to roam free...

END OF CAPTIVITY

THE DREAD WORM HAS REMAINED TRAPPED WITHIN THE TOME

SINCE (SENSE) CREATION

All the most powerful magics weakened

And the prisons' physical and arcane supports

THE WORLD EATER STRAINS AGAINST THE WALLS

(Wait is this thing the TARRASQUE? I Pronounce it Tar-ess-quway

as in Tar-ess-quaid release the reactor)

As the best light of the ancient TEARS

Weakens surges of power through false crypts

These waves of negative energy have erroded the

wards of the tomes three most powerfullest

SEARCH THROUGH THE FOREST

bandit to his or her dark will

(dark matters)

though none know what power lay dormant with what they had with them

Re-invigorated the dead demon...

Their perverse ambitions and last for freedom

Have driven them each over claming it

(Pearl Jam)

but gaining access to central crypt

AZ...

Proven more difficult than expected ;)

4 GATES of CELESTIAL steel bar the way

each creature to enter the sanctuary

the final portal

MUST BE

OPEN

ED!

Thus Vinerrore-Uh

Sithisis

and Castielsithisis

Have come into brutal conflict each battling to gain control(L)

HOLY passangers and dominate that which is DARK

over decades of CONFLICT (pillar of conflict)...

The invincible 3'o immortal warloards

At least claim 1 day to provide for their MASTER

(Seems oddly familiar)

The devout slaves of the death worshiping Sithisis

Have proven most powerful

Inspired by Madness and their Emperess

They fought to awaken an AVATAR of their DARK GOD

Intothisis awakened the Dark Genie

(Not my own creation)

And proved the secrets of Lichdum

The Sea has fashioned Monstrous servants

Upon living them down

Monstrous servants block his access

(axis)

To an untold wealth of dark magic

But the ghostly Vinerrore-Uh

Has proven to be the most Problamatic

or problem-matic

FEAR sending her incorporeal soldiers

HEAVY METAL

she fights for soldiers

a means to escape the prison and torment

the World Anu

(?)

Each with their own perverse motivations

Damning the battle in their MASS

Grave for nearly a century now...

Evenly matched and no closer to their goals

Then they were at the begining

(In the Begining)

Appears to be lie-ing in Prison

ALL THAT

will soon CHANGE!

besides the massive crypts

Undead Prisoners another being

Faith in the intertwined

The tome of the Unliving

Soul Lantern Archon

Virtuousich

Is sworn to watch over the gates eternally over the ancient TOME

Ready to raise the ALARM(ist)

Would be the DEAD ever find a way to escape

Recent events measured by those who live forever

Have left him uncertain of his duties

(Or the Call of Duty thereof)

Virtuesuchitit

Has felt the rumblings of dark energy resonating within the TOME

As only begining in the area

(perimeter)

That realizes their IMPORT!

Powerless to prevent the World Eaters Revival

Forsworn to cause no harm

the undead within the tome

has been forced to wait...

The Dread more grow stronger and closer

to fully awakening

To fear what happen if the awesome terror is no longer REST

And so the Celestial Guard no longer

(Glyphosate ... Gigasaint?... Nawe)

Things that others might call HOME

you might find restricted

OF the power to put the World Eater back to SLEEP

HOPEFULLY FOREVER

DTKAUGToReBS1E2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 1

The Tome of the Unliving

Episode 2 More Levels?

Outside the Tome

TOMB

at the base of the platue

at the base of the tomb

of the unliving are the

Piles of Rock and Cole like STONE

(Coldstone psh)

These jagged mounds are nearby debris of off the nearby path

EXCAVATIONS

Of their very earthly vitality

Long but due to the crypts negativity

Due to the uneven deteororating

Areas outside the tomb

are considered difficult terrain and reduce movement by half

As with the massive Ebon structure

The land is not a place for the living

(Eye of Vecna)

The talent of negative energy has infused the hills with an unnatural likeness

(the hills have eyes)

and has drawn to it all sorts of death hungry creatures

(and I have to think of all the insects that came to me in search of their own death, I am no Jain)

besides the occasional strayed spirit

Bodax

Shadows and worse now haunt that

Cursed Mounds

The Dead Mound (heheh)

This closest to the river of fire

The Dead Mound

Once served as an encampment

the legend of the renegades

in areas of unstable claustrophobic (Klauth)

passages four major openings

UpSets into the 80 foot tall mountain

Plus small chambers exist at the Crux

TUNNELS

Pissed off the southeaster most passage

Unfortuantly for the Drow

that created the collied complex

created new residents of the area

recently evicted the runaway

claimed Dead Mound The as its own life

Central gate stretching to the North & South

Falling Scream Structure

Thou Sands Stone Morbid Stone Sands

Flavored hear as you draw near

You make out thousands of hundreds of black skulls

Grown Facade

Amid the ginning stones

Shadowy eye sockets

(Es O si kay Es)

Whose gateway pairred with a pair oof featureless

Demonoid Statues

Towering nearly three stories above you

The Gates black & metal Bears

and release the grim form of a faceless figure

FAULT in HEAVY JUDGES

of the one skeletal hand gripping the

Gabit

There holds a scale gripping that

however the image on the gate is not inferred

by aliens ceases or alien hinges

raising the question of how the huge door is OPEN'd

as you ponder this spear of brilliant white llight

darts from the eye socket of one of the walls

many skulls as it nears

calls a your intents

BUZZING VOICE

"Hail travelors,

might I have a WORD?"

GOLEM ATTACK

North Gate

Seven thousand skulls of seven thousand felled Giants

Stand a Hulking Gateway

(Planet Hulk)

Of charned Iron

Closed in elaborate Details dipicting an elderly man

dropping his cane to take the hand of a peaceful looking being

SKELETON

The shadowy whores rock him to sleep

from the determined pair

a sleeping lined path gently fades

Curse of the Setting Sun

trading the scenery

the Grim work for him

a pair of statues each molded his thoughts

and the same darkstone as the WALL

above the creatureless faces

and touching the Gate

One touching a SHEPARD

STAFF

the other has a elongated SHIELD

SOUTHGATE

Breaking a ceilingless Ly Endless Sea

Monstrous Skulls in the Slight

Sheem of black and metal marks

FORM OF THE DREADFUL GATE OF THE DARK BEING

Falled and craft of the heavy gate

Massive Bloody clawed skeleton

its eyes flickering a hellish red

that exalts mid mountains

littered corpses surrounding the gates

a stoneframe has been carved into the pair

a giant TOME of the EXECUTIONAIRS

hence his actions held at the quickening

OF THE ARK

of five sneezing DEMONS

YOU SLAY ALL OF THEM

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 1

The Tome of the Unliving

Episod 21 yet?

Outer vault of the TOME

is a decaying master

a wonder of tech engineering

spanning centuries of rot & decay

and though the outer walls of this

exposed structures

are untouched by time

the inner structures have proven much more

susceptable

to the wear and tear of the ages

the mother in DEADWOOD

AN ancient iron door stands

Opposite the massive stone gate

Did complete rust

OPEN

to a sparkling BLUE WHITE plane of crackling energy

(?e? ?a?)

the pearled room its walls shinning

passionless radiance etched into the walls of its look

perhaps the source of the dead light are thousands of the tiny-est runes imaginable

Opposite you there sits a door set the room by an opposite wall

Northern Outer shrine

a broad room lit by the shores of fire

Braziers topped pillars

Brazing before you is a topped pillar of opposite doors

Blindfolded skeletons waying hundreds of minatures

in its outstrecthed hands

to either side of the door you've entered

through are a pair of deep alcoves

here some statue standing each a pair

holding a gnarled walking stick

and the other a fleshless warrior wielding a SCYTH

Sculptures stand still bearing

an unlit Brazier

(Walls of fire)

the walls beyond the dead word

is no Locke

Rested shut

(Aristotle Quotes)

Forboding the blue tingle haze of energy

Silentaleating

Through the noble arcane tides

the barrier fills the ancient ways text

partially obscure

you can make out a stout door from the rooms beyond

the light is an invisible stark ward

the tome's undead evil

and even the incoporeal ones trapped inside

The wall should not prove to be an obstical to the PCs

Unless they are something of Undead themselves

Central Necrology

The door leading to the EXIT of the ROOM

Stuck in its frame and requires to be BROKEN

BRO KEN LOL

The curved walls of this chamber need to be sufficed

The Doll Radiates

Miles of tile-gaunt eloquency

Carved runes run along every verticle

(Fractal Geometry)

Surf-face here

And make room for a crude Iron door

Central Outer Shrine

Flame flicker in this room in anticipation

and the arrival across the room

Is a relief upon a black Iron door

A skull rest a chalice of skulls to its rest

Showering itself in a dream of blood

To EACH its SIDES

Partially hidden in them

Alcoves stand a statue

A stern looking blindfolded corpse

& a sculpture of an old looking being

(BOCCOB?)

Alfot of a Skeletal Corn

For both of these alcoves stand unlit

Braziers

The Unlit braziers apart a magical device

Told unlocking the GATES

(OPEN THE DOOR)

Braziers before the judge opperates the LOCK(e)

While the Brazier before the lock opperates the door

Guide the HASTE

built a trap within the room

is spliting

Should a second brazier be lit?

before the first partner in the room is?

DOZENS OF LONG STRAIGHT BLADES BURST THROUGH THE MYRED

Lines within the floor effecting ALL CREATURES

WITHIN THE ROOM

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 1

The Tome of the Unliving

Episode 4 21? 21?

SOUTHERN DEAD WORD & ROOM NECROLOGY

The door leading from the room is loose

and in frame

and even the slightlest force is implied

And a veil of flickering magical brilliance

Thou sands pile of rubble

And Twisted Metal (BLACK)

The walls stand in various states of ruin

Flint glow of elaborate script

Elaborate bowl of light and elaborate debris(s)

You make out a simple door of rusted metal

Southern Outer Shrine

The door leading to the room is also locked

by a magical device tied by BRAZIERS

the ambient lite of several lit braziers

destruct a powerful counter point

ROOM ARTISTRY OF THE ROOM

of the shadowy streams of the white hall

braziers before them extinguish sand

totally illuminated statues

a part of the excelent flesh mistresses

warrior annoyed of the skins of its enemies

and the mother of a skeleton without eye sockets

seated upon the metal throne between the dark figures

stands image of the metal door thous& dark figures

and upwards the throne of dark massive corpse

Northern Inner Chrine Every

another grimely decorated room

the great double door of the ebony steel

Ebs an image of the monstrous skull

An image of a hundred 00 withering bodies

appears to be the only other exit from the room

the side walls are equally disturbing statues

One a featureless feature hidden by ornate runes

its skeletal hands resting on a ornate sword

and the other a bear skeleton holding hands with me

looking bathes in both arms 3'o colored brazers

stand in front of the room 1 in 3 arms and both fractured

only the center brazier is lit

central inner shrine

southern inner shrine

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

the (W)rest ROOM southern outer halls

several mass burial chambers for the room outer mass

inturn here

the room in the section of the outhern hall

tomb most of the ceilings are

source 60 feet high

take care above the floor

while the walls and instant pillars are aligned

stacks of burial outcloves

many of the halls are crafted around unidentifiable things

Undead commited specific crimes

Petty Prince Queens and Heretics

End to perturbious and lusty

Are three such examples of lifeless criminals

Are now trapped in crips

both are born of their sins though many undead

are free to wonder both in their cribs

are bound to them for eternity

and can not pass through their doors

Crypts concerend with specific sins

are usually obviious

and such

heavily adorned with art and character interested

carefully concerned with scenes and crafted this room

and only make knowledge

though the halls stocked creatures

too weak or unmeasure-able to be recruited

into the service of one of the tombs

TOMES

GREATER CREATURES THE ROOMS AGAIN AND AGAIN

and hoping for escape

though the western halls exhibit nothing of

practical value

the tomes warlords are constantly vigilant

watching the patrolling realm out of fear

One of the opponents may tap into an unforseen hidden resource

as her domain is closest

countless dread maintain

the most consistant pressence

at the southern most portion of these halls

Heavily Trapped Express

Came near a powerful creature trapped

that firery realm carefully made into a firery prison tome

Once they do they find that this gate is warded

this is a southern gate and power warded

into the interest

and effectively traps any creature that passes through

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 1

The Tome of the Unliving

Episode 5 Excuse me, can

you explain to me how you

think we are not 21?

NORTHERNGREATHALL

ARKARCHOFTHEMASSES

CRYPTOFTHEGNOLLBOLDS

CRYPTOFTHEEMPORERS

CRYPOFTHEPRINCELINGS

CRYPTOFTHESENSESHALLS

CRYPTOFTHECOWARDLY

CRYPTOFTHECULTIST

CRYPTOFTHEBISHOPS

CRYPTOFTHEFALSEGODS

CRYPTOFTHEWARMASTERS

CRYPTOFTHESOLDIERNORTHERNGUARDPOST

CRYPTOFTHEPEASENT

CRYPTOFTHEGODLESS

CRYPTOFTHEHERETIC

CRYPTOFTHEBLASHPEMERS

CRYPTOFTHEFIENDISH

CRYPTOFTHEPRIDEFUL

DREADWRAITSHATTACK

YOUYOUDEFENDYOURSELF

ANDDESTROYTHEDREADWRAITHS

CRYPTOFTHESINNERS

ARCHOFSINS

THEUPPERWALLSOFTHISROOMSLOPEINWARDLIKEANOCTOPUSS

ARCHWAY

THEWALLSARESCULPTEDWITHAHUMANOIDFIGURE

ETHNICALLYSAITINGEVERYMAGICALDEVICE

PERFORMINGEVENTHEMOSTUNSPEAKABLECRIMES

ATTHEROOMSHIGHESTCENTERMOSTPOINT

THESCUPLTURESTORESTANDBEING

THEYWEREBEINGDRAWNINTOSOMEWHIRLPOOL

DARKNESSLIGHT

CRYPTOFTHESLOTHFUL

CRYPTOFTHECHAFT

CRYPTOFTHEENVIOUS

ARCHOFFLESH

THEWALLSOFTHISFIGUREREVEALTHOUSANDSOFSCULPTURESLOOKINGREAL

HALTEDINTOTHEBLACKSTONE

THEHUMANOIDSANDDEMONSACTINGAUNREALISTICSCAR

SUICIDEATTHEAPEX

AFIGUREGRINDSTHE

ATTHECHAOSBELOW

CRYPTOFTHELUSTING

CRYPTOFTHEARCHOFBLOODOFTHELUSTNESS

CRYPTOFTHEGREED

CRYPTOFTHEWRATHFUL

SOUTHERNGRATEHALL

SOUTHERNFIREWARDS

FLAMESINNERSHRINE

FLAMESOUTTERSHRINE

FALSEGATE

FLAMESDEADWORDANDTHERENECRO

NECROLOGY

DEATHSCOURT

AMONGTHEUNDEADTHATLINGERATTHEDEATHTOLL

TOMEOFTHEUNLIVING

AMONGTHOSETHATRAGEFORCENTURIES

OFTHEWILLOFTHEIRCAPTORS

OVERREGIONSOFLESSERUNDEAD

INATLEASTONECASEHOWEVER

CUNNINGHASBEENREPLACEDBYMADNESS

CENTURIESLONGDELUSION

SUCHISTHELOSTOFTHESELFPROCLAIMEDRULER

WHITESTHEGREATBODAKCALLINGITSELFDEATH

FAT&CONSIDEREDBENEATHCONTENT

THETRUEUNDEADLORDSOFTHETOME

FEARTHISCHARLETAN

ASAJOKE

ISMADEOFTHESEPREDATORSTHEIRDEPREDATIONS

MOREEVIDENCEOFTHISCRAZEDWEAKLINGLORDING

OVERADEMINITIVEANDMINDLESSBROODPROVESHE

ISNOTHREATTOTHETHEIRPOWER

INLIFEHISTRUENAMEWASMALEFOR

&HESLEWMORECREATURESTHANALLOFRECORDEDHISTORY

INRESULT

HEBECAMETHEFIRST

BODAKANDLIVINGWALKINGDEATH

ANDWHENHISSENTENCETOTHETOMEBECAUSEBECAME

LOSTMYPLACE


	5. DTKAUGTReBS2 Darkness and Light

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 1 But You Just Said...

Darkness'n Light!

You are level 21 now!

(...)

You are above the MAXIMUM

& very capable

Your abilites are amazing

Lava flowed into the chasm

Usher ing away the DIRT

(Alice in Chains)

LEFT 4 DEAD F ROM THE FORCE OF THE INITIAL IMPACT

The decadance remained in constant spots

A river of current flowed

Two such places formed a river of magma to the southeast

Honestly the Shadows Sing

Ebon RUSH

the other at the southern end

of the boiling river

where the lava disappears at a cave mouth

Is above the river bed

The lava flowed and filled with magma

Similar other of the DUNGEON

Where the mighty fire burns and river ends

The unruly secure venture and far away from their home

Swarms of Memphits attack and wrestel them into the steam

Well you slay all these Memfits

Chasm

Unlike any other damage of the dungeon with you

This area is completely unobstructed plane

the ceiling here is so high it vanishes

the illusion believes you have found your way out of the DUNGEON

This explortion rarely last as it has been far from the dungeon

The chasm does not match the world outside

Even so travelers consider this land a welcome refuge

They are relieved by its open atmosphere and open land reference

A place where they can rest peacefully

This is revealed all too soon as a minor illusion

For the chasm is the most dangerous

when the Celestials descended hid the mountain completely

In the process of mining massive stones

Falling from the wide planes and fall shadows

A portion of it always survived

Thrust up slightly by the impact

Covered by a shower of dust

The Brazen of the shower was reduced to rubble

These two rocks were beached for

Whoever stands his or her hardest

Shards of ROCK pierce the Wall

And the LAVA flow NORTH

Up out of the mountain

The mountain was bleeding

Flowed of Gold LAVA

Cutting the Chamber in HALF

Impact value to one side

And the rubble to the other

FIREMOUTH

The Firemouth can be found to the extreme

northwest of the other

WHERE THE WALL OF THE GREAT CHASM BEGINS

as the source of the lava flow

Forcing through the dungeon

The whole yawns of the right

Of the northern most part of the river

The whole fire of the burning lava below

SHADOWSINK

The Lava Flows Narrows

Remenants of the boiling steam come together

In or around this central point

West of the river as if the darkness itself was pulling everything into it

THe lava flow of the river narrowing lava flow

Dark Swarms amidst the LAVA

SHADOWSINK

a dark spiral

Center of the room

Good place to cross the lava flow narrower in location

The current is extremely strong

The LAVA becomes CHOPPY

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 2 haven't given anyone else a chance to speak

Refuse Isle

Happen Island that emerges in the pile of debris

making it as happy as the isle of destiny

the island is composed of dirt and stone

slipping down structures every side upon

them is however turned upside down

massive tangled vegetation

this whole refuge isle because

they use the island as a way sight

and the garbage from the island

there is no visible trash on the surface

Since the island is the island is land

Against two huge used shambling mounds

you fight the shambling mounds you slay

the shambling mounds eternal beacon

Happen Island that emerges in the pile of debris

making it as happy as the isle of destiny

the island is composed of dirt and stone

slipping down structures every side upon

them is however turned upside down

massive tangled vegetation

this whole refuge isle because

they use the island as a way sight

and the garbage from the island

there is no visible trash on the surface

Since the island is the island is land

Against two huge used shambling mounds

you fight the shambling mounds you slay

the shambling mounds eternal beacon

Happen Island that emerges in the pile of debris

making it as happy as the isle of destiny

the island is composed of dirt and stone

slipping down structures every side upon

them is however turned upside down

massive tangled vegetation

this whole refuge isle because

they use the island as a way sight

and the garbage from the island

there is no visible trash on the surface

Since the island is the island is land

Against two huge used shambling mounds

you fight the shambling mounds you slay

the shambling mounds eternal beacon

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 3 The Reader Must Continue Speaking

THE EXCEPTION OF THE BLACK MOUNTAIN

OF THE NORTHWEST THIS NEEDLE LIKE

TOWER IS THE TALLEST LAND MARK AROUND

SIX ELDER ARROW HAWKS USE THIS TALL

TAPERING SPIRE THOUGH THEY NEVER STACKED

WITHIN THE TOWER THE MEASURE THEY FOUND

THERE THE HAWKS ARE CONTENT AND LIVE WELL

SPEARHEAD CONSTANTLY SERVAYING THE DARKCROWN

THEY USE THE PLANE TO THE SOUTH

WOULD NOT FEAR THE GIANT NOR THE AIR

ELEMENTALSTHE EXCEPTION OF THE BLACK MOUNTAIN

OF THE NORTHWEST THIS NEEDLE LIKE

TOWER IS THE TALLEST LAND MARK AROUND

SIX ELDER ARROW HAWKS USE THIS TALL

TAPERING SPIRE THOUGH THEY NEVER STACKED

WITHIN THE TOWER THE MEASURE THEY FOUND

THERE THE HAWKS ARE CONTENT AND LIVE WELL

SPEARHEAD CONSTANTLY SERVAYING THE DARKCROWN

THEY USE THE PLANE TO THE SOUTH

WOULD NOT FEAR THE GIANT NOR THE AIR

ELEMENTALSTHE EXCEPTION OF THE BLACK MOUNTAIN

OF THE NORTHWEST THIS NEEDLE LIKE

TOWER IS THE TALLEST LAND MARK AROUND

SIX ELDER ARROW HAWKS USE THIS TALL

TAPERING SPIRE THOUGH THEY NEVER STACKED

WITHIN THE TOWER THE MEASURE THEY FOUND

THERE THE HAWKS ARE CONTENT AND LIVE WELL

SPEARHEAD CONSTANTLY SERVAYING THE DARKCROWN

THEY USE THE PLANE TO THE SOUTH

WOULD NOT FEAR THE GIANT NOR THE AIR

ELEMENTALS

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 4 You Just Wait

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

BICKERING BELKERS

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 4 You Just Wait

I AM SO TIRED

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

adj exhausted, weary

annoyedstarboredstardistressedstardrainedstarexasperatedstarfatiguedstarirritatedstaroverworkedstarsleepystarstalestarbeatstarcollapsingstarconsumedstardroopingstaremptystarenervatedstarfaggedstarfaintstarfinishedstarflaggingstarirkedstarjadedstarovertaxedstarprostratedstarspentstarwastedstarwornstarall instarasleepstarbroken-downstarburned outstardead on one's feetstardog-tiredstardone forstardone instardroopystardrowsystarfed upstarhaggardstarnarcolepticstarpetered outstarplayed outstarpoopedstarrun-downstarsick ofstartuckered outstarworn out

DTKAUGTReBS2

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The World's Largest

Dungeon Kai Abridged

Ultra GT/Reborn Season 2

Darkness and Light

Episode 6 Have You Been Playing Dungeons & Dragons This Entire Time?

The Spider's Shadow

... To the uninitiated these ...

I just can't do anymore of this

This is like making me pass out

BLOSSOMS

DROW REBELS

THE AVERAGE SLAVE KNOWS NOTHING

THE REBELS

DISTRUST SECRETS

DOOMED

...]]]

TRUST

THIS ONE IS SO LOUD

OW

RESCUE THEM FROM THE SPIDER KINGS

CAN'T DO ANYMORE FULLY EXHAUSTED

SHACKLES OF LIGHT

MIRRORING YOUR PARTY

I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO A BETTER JOB LATER

VISIONS OF BLISS

WARMTH BATHES YOU

TRY TO IMAGINE SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY

OR TRY TO RECALL A HAPPY MOMENT FROM YOUR LIFE

OR JUST DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANYTHING

NEARLY EVAPORATING WATER

WRITERS WORKSHOP

THAT WAS THE CHASM

YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 22


	6. The Sequel

*SPOILER ALRET*

YOU BATTLE THROUGH AN ICE FORTRESS AND EVENTUALLY FIGHT YOUR WAY TO AN ENTIRE SQUAD OF BOSSES; FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL AND TWO TITANS BARCELLUS AND BREYSUS AND AFTER YOU DEFEAT THEM YOU ARE LEVEL 24 CONGRATULATIONS YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF TO HAVE BEATEN THE WORLDS LARGEST DUNGEON

你的戰鬥，通過冰堡壘和最終打擊你的方式對整個球隊的老闆;FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL 和兩個巨人的 BARCELLUS 和 BREYSUS 和你打敗他們後你是 24 級祝賀你可以認為自己已經擊敗了世界最大地下城

USTED LUCHA A TRAVÉS DE UNA FORTALEZA DE HIELO Y FINALMENTE LUCHA SU MANERA A UN ESCUADRÓN ENTERO DE JEFES; BARCELLUS FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL Y DOS TITANES Y BREYSUS Y DESPUÉS DE LOS DERROTAR A ES NIVEL 24 FELICITACIONES TE CONSIDERAS HABER GOLPEADO LA MAZMORRA MÁS GRANDE DE MUNDOS

הקרב דרך קרח מבצר ואתה בסופו של דבר להילחם בדרך שלך כל הצוות של בוסים; BARCELLUS FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL, שני הטיטאנים, BREYSUS, לאחר להביס אותם אתה רמה 24 מזל טוב אתה יכול להחשיב את עצמך כדי לנצח את הצינוק הגדול של עולמות

كنت المعركة من خلال قلعة الثلج وفي نهاية المطاف مكافحة طريقك إلى تشكيلة كاملة من الرؤساء؛ بارسيلوس أمارانتيل فوولوريتوجلوو وجبابرة اثنين وبرييسوس وبعد يمكنك إلحاق الهزيمة بهم أنت مستوى 24 التهاني يمكنك أن تنظر في نفسك للضرب زنزانة أكبر العالمين

ΜΠΟΡΕΊΤΕ ΜΆΧΗ ΜΈΣΑ ΑΠΌ ΈΝΑ ΦΡΟΎΡΙΟ ΠΆΓΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΕΛΙΚΆ ΚΑΤΑΠΟΛΈΜΗΣΗ ΤΟ ΔΡΌΜΟ ΣΑΣ ΠΡΟΣ ΜΙΑ ΟΛΌΚΛΗΡΗ ΔΙΜΟΙΡΊΑ ΤΩΝ ΑΦΕΝΤΙΚΏΝ? FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL ΚΑΙ ΔΎΟ ΤΙΤΆΝΩΝ BARCELLUS ΚΑΙ BREYSUS ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΆ ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΝΙΚΉΣΟΥΜΕ ΕΊΣΤΕ ΕΠΊΠΕΔΟ 24 ΣΥΓΧΑΡΗΤΉΡΙΑ ΜΠΟΡΕΊ ΝΑ ΘΕΩΡΕΊΤΕ ΤΟΝ ΕΑΥΤΌ ΣΑΣ ΝΑ ΈΧΕΙ ΚΤΥΠΉΣΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΚΌΣΜΟΥΣ ΜΕΓΑΛΎΤΕΡΟ ΜΠΟΥΝΤΡΟΎΜΙ

SIE KÄMPFEN SICH DURCH EINE EIS-FESTUNG UND SCHLIEßLICH KÄMPFEN SIE SICH AUF EINEN GANZEN TRUPP VON BOSSE; FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL UND ZWEI TITANEN BARCELLUS UND BREYSUS UND NACHDEM DU SIE BESIEGST DU BIST LEVEL 24 HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, SIE KÖNNEN BETRACHTEN SIE SICH DIE WELTWEIT GRÖßTE DUNGEON GESCHLAGEN HABEN

VOUS AFFRONTEZ À TRAVERS UNE FORTERESSE DE GLACE ET FINIT PAR FRAYER UN CHEMIN À UNE ÉQUIPE ENTIÈRE DE PATRONS ; BARCELLUS FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL ET DEUX TITANS ET BREYSUS ET APRÈS VOUS VAINCRE TU ES FÉLICITATIONS NIVEAU 24 VOUS POUVEZ CONSIDÉREZ ONT BATTU LE DONJON PLUS GRAND MONDES

氷の要塞を介しての戦い、最終的にボス; の全体のチームへの道を戦うFOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL と 2 つのタイタンの BARCELLUS と BREYSUS とレベル 24 おめでとう世界最大ダンジョンを殴られているあなた自身を考慮することができます、あなたはそれらを敗北の後

ПРОРЫВАТЬСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ КРЕПОСТЬ ЛЬДА И В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ВОЕВАТЬ ВАШ ПУТЬ К ВЕСЬ ОТРЯД БОССОВ; FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL И ДВУХ ТИТАНОВ BARCELLUS И BREYSUS И ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ВЫ ИХ ПОБЕДИТЬ ВЫ УРОВНЕ 24 ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ СЧИТАТЬ СЕБЯ ИЗБИЛИ МИРОВ КРУПНЕЙШИХ ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ

얼음 요새를 통해 전투와 결국 상사;의 전체 분 대에 당신의 방법을 싸 우 FOWLORETUGLOW AMARANTIEL 및 2 명의 타이탄 BARCELLUS 및 BREYSUS 하 고 당신이 그들을 패배 후 레벨 24 축 하 세계 최대 감옥 구타에 자신을 고려할 수 있습니다


End file.
